The present disclosure relates generally to sprayers, and more particularly, to a runaway valve system for a pneumatic pump supplying fluid to a sprayer.
Sprayers, such as spray guns, may be used to apply a coating material to a wide variety of target objects. Certain spray guns use a pneumatic pump to drive the coating material from a reservoir toward a spray nozzle tip. Unfortunately, the pump and reservoir may be positioned away from an operator using the spray gun, therefore monitoring of the level of coating material in the reservoir may be difficult. Operation of the pump without coating material may lead to a runaway pump condition, where the pump does not pump coating material but rapidly pumps air, which can increase the rate of wear of the pump.